Lian Sang Liang
“The Jackal” Lian Sang Liang Appearance A thin tall man who wears a black and grey zebra suit, a black and white bandanna. He wears several accessorize a gold chain on his chest, a gold jewelry clip on his belt Personality Although he might appear to be an easy going guy who is light hearted in actuality he is vicious and cunning. He will routinely show a loving side to his friends or family, however he secretly holds them as beneath him since they are so easily tricked. He values his friends only as much as they can provide for him, seeing them as possessions allows him to betray them at a moment’s notice if they cross him. ”Raid leader: The Jackal Background Lian Sang Liang originally supported the grave keepers that is until he betrayed them the reason is unknown but with this betrayal he cemented himself with the raiders. He is now one of the 16 oficial members of Jade coffin an organization he possess over 10 million ling and while a member of Jade Coffin he has his own guild the Gold Hunting Guild composed of 4 members(swordswoman, gambler, ice mage, greed hunter). They routinely lead players in the real world to a bar seeking sex. It is then that he forces the players into the game world, where they are trapped in cages on the 35th floor. Bear traps are set all over the field, which in turn transform into giant cages with huge padlocks. There are keys to these cages but only guild members possess them. It is unknown what would become of his group after his defeat at the hands of the silver gravekeeper. Abilities The Jackal can use Shen Tong Credit payment to forcibly log players into the floor he controls. Being a member of Jade Coffin also ensures that he is connected to the most powerful players in the game. He possess vast amounts of wealth due to the schemes of his teammates where he can posses the wealth of victims. His guild mates are quite powerful through there teamwork they were able to deal with dungeon bosses easily. There ownership of a whole floor is a testament to there skill and prowess as there group is only 4 strong. Tomb Raider Magic Tool Money Stealing Demon: A long sword forms when he stabs an enemy in the heart with his sword then he is able to steal all there ling credits except for 1. The raider also has the ability to fire the sword at an enemy. Limitation is that the stolen wealth cannot touch the ground or else he has to give back the wealth and all the wealth he has ever stolen.(Limit 7 Mil.) Golden Mirage: Can swap places with his ling beast. Golden Templar: An aura ability wherein he reverses the battlefield to its original state. His ability turns back the battlefield to what it was every ten seconds before. This can be used to reverse ailments/buffs effectively countering other aura abilities. Ling Beast Misha: A large golden caucasian shepherd dog. Misha guards it owner fiercely using it’s jaws and paws to attack foes. It attacks independently of the master a clear trust maintained between the two. While powerful it was unable to best the enhanced zombies. Time is Money: Misha sheds fur which converts into wolves. After the wolves attack an individual they converts into clocks. These clocks prevent the player form longing out. Category:Human Category:Tomb Raider Category:Male Category:Grave Keepers